User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/The wiki is officially dead, but a new era is about to begin
This blog will be in the top blogs without even a single comment. It's the first time this has happened since probably about 2012. A five year low. So I think that now is as good a time as ever to discuss with you the preparations that I've made with Wikia/Fandom staff regarding this abandoned and inactive wiki. The activity has been waning consistently since January of this year, and now even the staff of the wiki has abandoned it. It's for that reason that I was able to personally submit a specialized adoption request to Sannse. She said that because of the sudden decrease in activity this year, she's willing to grant the adoption request on August 12th, as a means to try to resuscitate a floundering community. Obviously, the community needs a strong leader who can manage content and bring back traffic and revenue for Wikia. I want to be a good bureaucrat, so I want to ask you, the community, some of the basic questions. Who should I demote? Obviously, Tiger, Wonder, and Scrawland (who was never supposed to be a mod in the first place) are out. I'm not sure whether Wikia will remove Loygan, or let him hang there, like a vestigial Ynkr. Then there's also Baby GG, I'll probably toss him out too. I'm not sure whether the active community would like me to keep Bantha or Night, so I'll let that be up to you to decide. Who should I promote? I definately want to have a larger staff. Probably about 16 people. That way, if some of them become inactive, we'll still have some functioning staff. I'm thinking of just promoting the 14 most active people. That way, it rewards people for being a stable part of the community. I'll promote 15 if Wikia removes Loyg. My quick sketch that I've drawn so far: Crats: Me, Clockwork Firefly, Segamad, GabrielXP Admins: Element K, Matoro, TK, Icey Mods: Japheth, Teddy, Wobufett, ThyNotShallRap Rollbacks: McDamon, Dark Chocolate, Joeaikman, Valremath That's just my rough draft. If any of you guys have better ideas, I'm all ears. Who should I unblock? Avatar for sure. CE has been blocked for like 4 years, so he needs another chance. Meathole? I feel like most people are blocked because of personal vendettas rather than that they did anything wrong. Tourneys and Hurt Heals These need to be regular. At least once or twice per year. The reason being, I think it would be good to base half of our staff on the winner of biannual hurt heals, and the other half on biannual Rap Tourneys. Or maybe, even better. 4 staff members will be the top 4 of the Tourney. 4 Staff members will be Top 4 of the Hurt Heal. 4 staff members will be voted directly by the people. And 4 staff members will be decided by whoever is most active on the wiki? That sounds like a well rounded staff choosing process. What to do with all these pages? Should we come up with more pages, or delete the ones we already have? We have some weird pages already. Including actors for random back ground characters, random staff writers and guest directors. We could dig deeper and get pages for the camera men and key grips and stuff, getting information from sources like IMDb, Twitter, Facebook, etc. Or, we could start trimming down. Going to just the necessities. The locations, background actors and all that crap could potentially be done away with entirely. Personally, I prefer the former idea, but either way, something needs to be done fast. Upcoming ERB suggestions needs to be revamped in particular, as it's teeming with what appear to be troll suggestions. I think we should either destroy it, or have biannual competitions to see who decides what goes on there. Should the wiki be closed entirely? Personally, my position on this is a firm NO, but it is possible, and I'd like to leave it up to a community consensus. Basically, this is a community discussion about the future of the wiki, and I'd like to see anybody who still cares about this place to participate. Category:Blog posts